


Ties are going to ruin him someday

by Legs (InsanityRule)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/pseuds/Legs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets an unexpected visitor one night after an event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties are going to ruin him someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/gifts).



“Can you take my clothes off?”

  


Gavin stares at Nelson, still obviously drunk and swaying back and forth in the doorway of Gavin’s hotel room, and notes the tugging he must have done to attempt to remove his tie, the way his jacket is slumping off his shoulders but secure on his wrists, and an epiphany forms.

  


“You’re stuck in your formalwear aren’t you.”

  


“ Little, yeah,” he holds up his arms and Gavin stares for a moment before removing the cufflinks. It’s an innocent request, but one Nelson will be eternally grateful for, he’s certain. Nelson shrugs off his jacket and sighs. “You have  _ no  _ idea how awesome this feels.”

  


“I have a feeling.”

  


Gavin moves to close the door but Nelson coughs out a request, “could you do the tie too?”

  


Briefly, a memory flickers, one of a bathroom and  _ tying  _ a tie for a certain unnamed prick, but he shakes his head, focuses on the task, because the sooner he helps the sooner Nelson will return to his room to sleep off this apparent overconsumption of alcohol.

  


“Stand still.”

  


Standard windsor knot, nothing extravagant, but Nelson’s managed to make the knot  _ tighter  _ in his attempt to remove his tie. Gavin leans in a little to get a better look at the back of the tie, and glances up a moment-

  


Nelson’s eyes are wide, but focused, and  _ staring  _ back at Gavin. Bright, they’re very bright, and clear, despite the multiple wine glasses Gavin saw him drink.

  


This should not be happening in the hallway of a hotel room.

  


“ Be honest,” Gavin sucks in a breath, not  _ at all  _ ready to answer whatever question Nelson is about to ask about their current state, but he nods because he has to appear unfazed, collected, fucking  _ chill  _ despite the proximity, “I fucked it up super bad, right? Gotta cut it off?”

  


“ Wh-no. It’s definitely salvageable.” Is Gavin could get his  _ fucking hands  _ to cooperate and actually make progress on this  _ damned  _ knot. “Have some fucking patience.”

  


Nelson nods, which tugs Gavin forward, just a fraction,  _ just enough to notice,  _ and Gavin takes the initiative to  _ not  _ compromise his entire company,  _ his entire life,  _ just because his coCIO is standing here, drunk and asking Gavin to help him  _ undress  _ for fuck’s sake, and how is he supposed to  _ not  _ assume there’s some sort of ulterior motive Nelson’s angling for with this stunt?

  


The tie comes undone easy enough,  both ends of the tie hanging loose, and as Gavin starts to straighten Nelson leans forward, and for a panicked second all Gavin can think is of the wide open door and the hallway where literally  _ anyone  _ could witness what's about to happen-

 

And Nelson, who was swaying and not leaning, sways forward far enough to fall, flopping against Gavin as he finally  succumbs to the alcohol he's consumed and passes out.

 

“ _ Jesus  _ _** fuck ** _ .” Gavin forces him to remain upright long enough to reach the bed before letting him fall onto his front near the foot of the bed. “ Unbelievable.”

 

-

 

Nelson wakes with a mild headache and cotton mouth, not something he's unfamiliar with, and the feeling of being wrapped up in something warm and soft, not something he normally experiences after drinking too much. Usually he falls asleep wherever he lands, the couch is common but so are a lot of less comfortable places, namely the floor, but right now, he'd swear he actually managed to make it to bed.

 

Correction, hotel bed, and as Nelson rolls over he sees a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin, just what the doctor ordered, and the too long arm of the robe he's wearing ( _ that's  _ what that comfortable feeling is, he realizes) droops over his hand, being super unhelpful in his hour of need. He whines at it, which obviously doesn't help get it out of the way but it  _ does  _ let him know that his throat is very dry, and he musters up the energy to pull back the sleeve long enough to grab the water and start taking small sips, just in case his stomach isn't quite ready to handle anything yet.

 

He doesn't think this is his hotel room.

 

Nelson, now partially upright and leaning on the headboard, notes the mirrored layout, window on his left instead of right, and the unfortunate lack of his suitcase. But he also notes that, under the robe, he's in his undershirt and pants (dress pants, and someone is going to probably tell him he shouldn't sleep in his formal wear but what can he do about it now?), and based on what he can see, the original owner of the room is nowhere to be found.

 

Until the door opens, and both Gavin and a bellboy walk into the room long enough for the latter to set down Nelson's suitcase and receive a generous tip from Gavin.

 

“I see you're awake.”

 

“This is  _ your  _ room?”

 

“Yes, and I was planning on having a peaceful night  _ alone,  _ but  _ someone  _ interrupted and decided to pass out  _ on my bed.  _ I slept in your room, which is now empty, because we were supposed to check out about twenty minutes ago.”

 

“Fuck, okay,” Nelson shrugs off the robe and, with a few pained noises resulting from his now pounding headache, manages to pull out his clothes for today. “Sorry.”

 

“I'd make a mental note to work on your alcohol tolerance, or to just cut it out of your life now  _ before  _ you make a fool of yourself.”

 

“ Yeah,” he glances back at the robe,  and the aspirin and water , “say do you know where that came from?”

 

“No idea. Possibly a well meaning staff member of the hotel.” Gavin grabs the door handle, probably so Nelson can hurry up and get ready. “They informed me you have an extra hour before you need to leave the room. I'd take advantage of that and make yourself look presentable, or at least like you haven't been run over.”


End file.
